The invention relates to a cleaning tool for a floor cleaning machine comprising a cleaning-action device and supporting part on which the cleaning-action device is arranged and by means of which the cleaning tool is fixable to the floor cleaning machine, wherein the supporting part comprises a seating having a wall and a seating space for a tool holding head of the floor cleaning machine which is bounded by the wall, and the wall comprises a holding region for the tool holding head.
Furthermore, the invention relates to a floor cleaning machine comprising at least one tool holding head.
From WO 2007/033719 A1, there is known a mobile floor cleaning machine having a rotatably driven, disk-shaped cleaning tool which is held in releasable manner on a tool holder that is connected in mutually non-rotatable manner to a drive shaft. The cleaning tool is latchable to the tool holder in releasable manner and is separable from the tool holder in the axial direction by means of a releasing mechanism that is operable by the user.
From EP 0 679 766 A2, there is known a coupling for fixing a brush to a rotatable shaft in releasable manner.
From EP 1 279 363 A1, there is known a device for attaching and/or for driving a brush body of a cleaning machine which comprises a substantially hollow-cylindrical seating element and an insertion element that is insertable therein, positive transmission of power being ensured by means of at least one projection and at least one corresponding recess.
From EP 0 251 987 A1, there is known a mobile floor cleaning machine having a rotatably driven driving tool which is attached in releasable manner to a tool holder that is coupled to a shaft of the drive motor. There is provided a locking element which is moveable between a release position and a locking position and which engages with a stop member on the tool holder in the locking position thereby preventing rotation of the tool holder and which is disengaged from the tool holder in the release position.